


Surrender the Night

by YouOnlyLiveForever



Series: My Way Home Is Through You [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: First Date, M/M, bad singing, someone has an embarrassing ringtone, super awkward, then Ian gets an idea, things get hot in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 05:12:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11982867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouOnlyLiveForever/pseuds/YouOnlyLiveForever
Summary: What happens when Ian ditches his well-planned date and Mickey pushes himself to keep the redhead's interest? The answer: one hell of a first date.





	Surrender the Night

Mickey was standing outside the restaurant having a smoke while he waited for Ian. It had been a month since that day at the zoo, and this was going to be their first time seeing each other again. They had made plans a few times before, but Mickey ended up having to cancel each time. Turns out finding a babysitter was harder than he thought. Or more so he was too picky about who he'd let watch Yev, so he had to wait until Mandy's schedule lined up with his own. As eager as he had been to see Ian again, he wasn't going to apologize for waiting until he could leave his son with someone he trusted. 

There were other thoughts also running through his mind. What if things didn't feel the same as they did that first day? What if it was just all in their head? Mickey had never been so awestruck by anyone before so he was pretty positive that wasn't the case on his part, but he couldn't speak for Ian. After all, he barely knew the guy if he was being completely honest. They had of course been texting and talked on the phone a few times the past few weeks, but going on an actual first date was more pressure. To say he was feeling nervous about tonight was putting it very lightly. 

He was on his third cigarette when he saw the redhead walking toward him. He checked the time on his phone, surprised to see that the other man was right on time. He smiled to himself as he took the last drag of his cigarette before throwing it into the street.

"Hey." Ian said with a smile as he came to a stop beside the shorter man.

"Hey yourself." he replied turning his attention to Ian and shoving his hands into his pockets. He took a moment to really take the redhead in. The last time he saw the ginger he had been wearing his work uniform, but tonight he was wearing dark jeans and a dark blue long sleeve hooded shirt. Still sporting that perfect amount of scruff on his face and fuck did he look good. At least he knew he hadn't imagined that much. "You uh, look good man."

"Thanks." Ian replied also taking a moment to check out his date. Mickey was wearing a black and white plaid shirt unbuttoned with a black shirt underneath and black jeans to top it all off. Damn. "You don't look too bad yourself." he continued with a half smirk.

“Thanks” Mickey said as he felt his cheeks heat up causing him to turn his attention to the ground in an attempt to hide it. They both stood there in the middle of the sidewalk, neither one really knowing what to do next.

Ian was the first to give in "So... Should we go in or?"

"Uh, yeah yeah let's go." Mickey said as they both headed for the entrance. 

They walked inside and were lead to a booth by the hostess who informed them that the waiter would be around shortly to take their order. They mumbled _thanks_ before turning their attention back to each other. Fuck this was weird. Why did Mickey agree to dinner? He didn't do dates and he definitely didn't do dinner dates. It had barely been ten minutes and he was already feeling uncomfortable. Should he try to start up a conversation? What would he even say? He doesn't know how to make fucking small talk. Fuck.

Thankfully, he was brought out of his thoughts by the redhead clearing his throat "So uhh, I come to this place pretty often. I'm a sucker for Mexican food, and this place is the best I've found." Ian said while looking over his menu and avoiding eye contact with his date. At least Mickey knew he wasn't the only one who thought this was awkward.

He picked up his menu and glanced over it. "I don't even know what any of this shit is. Only kind I've ever really had is fuckin' Taco Bell." Mickey admitted. He didn't do restaurants, and the few times he did it had been Italian. He **loved** pasta.

Ian looked up from his menu, finally making eye contact with the other man "How have you gone your whole life without eating real Mexican food?!” he questioned voice full of surprise “Tonight is gonna be the best meal of your life."

"Maybe. It'd be nice if I could understand what any of this shit said."

Ian chuckled "Well, I usually get the-" he began but was interrupted by the waiter walking up.

"How are you guys doing?" the man began while pulling his pen and notepad from his apron. "I'm Noah, and I'll be your waiter tonight. What can I get you to drink?"

"Uh, you got any beer?" Mickey questioned.

"Absolutely, we have the seasonal-"

"Just beer, none of that fancy shit."

"Um okay. What about for you sir?" Noah asked the redhead.

"I'll get the same, thanks." 

"Okay, I'll be right back with your drinks and to take your order." he said before leaving.

Ian once again turned his attention back to the other man, attempting to think of something to break them out of their uncomfortable tension "So, should I say thanks for not bailing on me this time?" he said, instantly wishing he hadn't when he saw guilt flash across Mickey's face. 

"Yeah, sorry about that. Boss has me workin' a lot more lately and my sister can't always watch Yev so..."

"No, no yeah I'm sorry. I didn't mean it to come out like that. I just meant... Well I've just been excited to see you again." Ian admitted.

"Yeah?" Mickey asked with a small smile, and if he also felt butterflies it was no one's business but his own. 

"Of course." 

"Guess I kinda wanted to see you again too." Mickey said, leaving both men sitting there smiling at each other. The moment was then interrupted by Noah returning with their drinks, Mickey instantly downing half of his beer hoping it would help relax him.

"Are you guys ready to order?" He questioned.

"Fuck, I barely looked at the menu." Mickey said while finally opening it up to really see what his options were. "I still don't know what the fuck any of this shit is."

Ian chuckled "We're gonna need another minute." he said to the waiter who nodded before vanishing again.

After having described what Ian felt like was every item on the menu, Mickey ended up picking tacos. Fucking tacos. As much as he wanted to be annoyed by that, he actually found it extremely cute.

After Noah had left with their orders, they reverted back to their uncomfortable silence. Ian had already tried once to break the ice but all he had ended up doing was insulting the guy. He couldn't help but think that maybe he was the problem, that maybe the brunet didn't want to see him. He shouldn't have pushed so hard the day they met, or even after. No, that couldn't be it. Mickey didn't seem like the kind of guy who would say yes to something he didn't want to do. Maybe he just wasn’t a talkative person. There had to be a reason...

Suddenly, Ian realized what the problem was. Fuck, how had he been so blind? Mickey might have been out and comfortable with himself, but that didn't mean he went on dates. In fact, he had even told Ian that he hasn't dated since Yevgeny was born, and probably didn't before then. Even if he had, Ian doesn't see Mickey as a dinner and a movie kind of person. Shit, this was probably the guys first date ever. Should he take him somewhere else? They were already here and had ordered their food. Does that even matter? Where else could they go where the other man might be more comfortable? He thought for a moment before getting an idea, a mischievous grin forming on his face. 

"So, it's not considered a dine and dash if we haven't dined yet, right?" 

"Huh? What the fuck you talking about, Gallagher?"

Just then, Ian saw the waiter leaving the kitchen with their plates "Don't think about it, just do it." and then he was up and running for the exit.

"What the fuck?" Mickey grumbled as he looked around before stumbling to get up and chase after the redhead. 

As soon as he stepped outside, Ian was grabbing his hand and pulling him as they ran down the street. After running for what seemed like forever, Mickey's lungs couldn't take it anymore. He let go of the taller man's hand that he didn't even realize he was still holding, slowing down before coming to a complete stop, hands on his knees as he tried to control his breathing "What the fuck was that about?" He questioned in between breaths. 

"We only gotta go two more blocks, come on Mick." Ian teased with a grin, walking backwards as he watched his date mumble curse words to himself before beginning to follow. 

Mickey struggled to keep up with the long legged freak while also trying to get his breathing back under control from the running. Ian noticed and slowed his pace "Why don't you smoke another one?" he said teasingly earning him the middle finger from the dark haired man.

When the redhead came to a stop, Mickey looked around trying to figure out where they could be going. All he saw was a twenty-four hour diner, a sketchy tattoo parlor, and what seemed to be a bar. "You gonna tell me what's going on or just run me around town all night?" Mickey asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I noticed how uncomfortable you were at the restaurant. I thought maybe it was me that was the problem at first, that maybe you didn't wanna see me or something…” he confessed feeling a bit embarrassed, shrugging his shoulders “Then I figured a guy like you isn't gonna do something he doesn't wanna do so... It was stupid pick going to dinner and I should have know better. I mean we're-"

Mickey stopped the redhead by putting a finger to his lips "You're rambling, what's your point?" and then removing it.

Ian grinned "I thought I would take you to some place you might be a little more comfortable at." he said gesturing at the bar.

Mickey took a moment to actually read the sign on the building, his eyebrows shooting up in disbelief "A karaoke bar? Are you serious, Gallagher? Do I look like I fuckin' sing?"

"Not here for the karaoke part, just the bar. It's the closest one to your place, so if you drink too much it’ll be easy to get back home to Yevgeny."

"Really?" he questioned. That was not what he had been expecting. Ian knew that Mandy was watching his son tonight, but he was still trying to make sure Mickey got home to him safely. He wasn't used to people caring. 

"Of course. Although, if you really do want to sing who am I to stop you." he said with a wink. "Let's go."

 

They walked into the bar, both surprised by the amount of people that were inside. Most of the people were toward the back of the room where the karaoke must have been going on if the horrible singing was any indication. The bar section was not as busy, although still too crowded for Mickey's liking. He wasn't about to complain, especially after Ian had done this just for him. They made their way over and found two seats as far away from everyone else as they could.

The bartender made his way over to them a few moments later "What can I get ya?"

"Just a beer, thanks." 

"I'd like four tequila shots please." Ian added as the bartender nodded before walking away. 

"Four shots? Damn, firecrotch.”

"Two are for you, dumbass." he stated as the bartender brought over their drinks. Ian pushed two of the shots over to his date "Gotta loosen you up somehow." he continued with a wink before downing both shots in quick succession.

"Loosen me up so that maybe you'll get lucky?" Mickey replied while also quickly downing his drinks.

"Of course not. That's not till the third date. Everyone knows that." He said while attempting to keep a straight face, but failing when both men started laughing together.

 

 

A few hours later, they were both completely wasted which may or may not have been Ian's plan all along. While it's true that he did want to bring Mickey somewhere where he might be more comfortable, and this was in fact the closest bar to his home, he had also been hoping to get him to sing karaoke with him. He knew that it would have been an impossible task sober, so he was hoping drunk Mickey was more susceptible. 

"So uh, wanna go watch all the drunk people try to sing?" He asked hopefully as he stood up from the bar stool.

"Fuck no." Mickey replied as he went to stand anyway, but stumbled forcing him to grab onto Ian so he didn't crash face first into the floor.

"Come on, tough guy." Ian said while throwing an arm around him so they could both lean on each other for support. 

They made their way to the back of the building where the crowd seemed to have gotten bigger since they first arrived. There was a woman on stage currently trying to sing Whitney Houston's _I Will Always Love You_ , and let's just say she did not have the voice for it.

"You couldn't pay me enough to get up there in front of all these people." Mickey chuckled as he leaned closer onto Ian, telling himself it was for support and not because he wanted to be closer to the redhead. 

"I dunno, Mick. Could be lots of fun." Ian said in a sing songy voice "We should try it."

"Yeah, okay sure thing firecrotch." He said with a roll of his eyes before realizing that the taller man was actually serious. "No, no way. Not fuckin' happening." 

"Aw come on, don't be a party pooper. It'll be so much fun." He whined while turning to fully face his date and giving what he hoped was his best puppy dog eyes and pouty lip. "Have you ever even tried it? I bet you'd love it."

"I'm not gettin' up there in front of all these fuckin' people."

"They are complete strangers who you'll never see again, and they're just as drunk. They won't even remember this in the morning. Please." Ian pleaded while taking Mickey's face into his hands. He watched as the gears turned in the brunet’s eyes, probably figuring out a way to tell him no again, but Ian wasn't going to give him that chance "Look, I'll even go first." he said as he dropped his hands and headed to the stage where the woman had just finished.

Mickey just stood there as he watched Ian walk up onto the stage, take the microphone from the woman and head over to the machine to browse the songs. His mind was racing with thoughts. He was not the kind of person to put himself in a position of vulnerability, and singing in front of a group of people would definitely be doing that. He just couldn't picture it happening. On the other hand, he didn't want to disappoint him or be the boring single dad. This was their first date. If he wanted to keep seeing Ian, he needed to break out of his shell to earn himself a second date. Plus, one look into those pools of green and he knew that he'd do anything the ginger asked.

Ian moved to the middle of the stage after he had found the perfect song. He had thought of going slow and sweet, but if he was going to convince Mickey to come up there with him he knew he needed to play dirty. Taking a deep breathe he channeled his inner dancer from his days at the Fairytale.

Mickey only needed to hear the first few seconds of the song to know things were about to get hot in here, pun definitely intended. 

" _I was like, good gracious ass is bodacious. Flirtatious tryin' to show patience._ " Ian sang as he began to move his hips to the music and sending a wink in the brunet's direction. 

Mickey licked his lips as he watched, unable to tear his eyes away from the ginger on stage and the way his body moved perfectly with the beat. He knew Ian had a great body, and wasn't too shocked that he knew how to use it too. It had Mickey's mind drifting off to thoughts of the redhead's moves with possibly a few less layers on.

" _I need you to, get up, up on the dance floor. Give that man what he askin' for._ Ian continued, staring right into lustful blue eyes. _"I feel like touchin' you, and can't nobody stop the juice so baby tell me what's the use?"_

Wanting to step up his game, Ian jumped down off the stage and took the few steps needed to reach his date. He got right up in his face, their noses bumping momentarily before he turned around, pressed his ass right up against the brunet and began moving his hips again.

 _"It's gettin' hot in here, so take off all your clothes."_ he belted turning his head to look at the shorter man. _”I am getting so hot, I wanna take my clothes off."_

Mickey could feel himself growing hard in his jeans, and he knew Ian had to feel it too. Maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe it was the fact that Ian was hot as fuck, but Mickey was two seconds away from ripping their clothes off. Right here, right now. He wasn't even registering anyone else around them. All he could see or feel was Ian. Before he could decide on whether he wanted the redhead to fuck him right there or if they'd make it to the bathroom, Ian was off of him and jumping back onto the stage to finish out the song.

Mickey bit his lip and readjusted himself as he watched Ian continue to roll his body to the music, dancing as if no one was watching. The brunet looked around the room and noticed every eye in the room was on his redhead. He felt a tinge of jealousy. He knew he had no right. For fucks sake it was only their first date. There was just something about Ian that had him forgetting everything he thought he knew about himself, like the fact that he didn't date. Ever. Even if he would have said no that day at the zoo, he could imagine himself going back just to say yes because he wouldn't have been able to get him out of his head.

It wasn't just his looks that drew him in either. Ian had made him genuinely laugh and smile. It felt like it had been so long since he had done either. Yes, he had Yevgeny and nothing made him happier than being his father, but he still felt like something was missing. He loved his son, but he had found himself craving more recently.

Another thing he found himself admiring was also the level of confidence the redhead carried himself with. Here he was on a stage in a room full of strangers dancing with not a care in the world. Sure, he was drunk but this also seemed like something he would do completely sober. Mickey wished he could do the same. Maybe he could... He could get up on that stage, choose a song that Ian would never expect and blow him away. The taller man would never see it coming, and Mickey knew it would make him happy. If it went badly, he could always blame it on the alcohol. He battled with himself for a few more seconds before coming to a decision. He was gonna earn that second date. 

As Ian finished up, Mickey hopped right up onto the stage with him and took the microphone from his hand. "Thanks for being my opening act, but now it's time for the main show." he smirked as Ian stared wide eyed, mouth hanging open in shock.

"Really?!" Ian questioned excitedly as Mickey walked over to the machine quickly browsing the song selection. He had looked through almost all of them, disappointed he couldn't find one he thought would work, when he finally saw it. It was a song he knew very well, and all thanks to Yevgeny. Satisfied with the choice, he walked back up to the front of the stage where Ian was now standing with a grin plastered across his face. "Knew you wanted to sing."

"Nah, just didn't want all that attention to make that head of yours any bigger."

"Yeah, okay." He said hopping down "Stage is all yours."

Mickey quickly glanced around the room. Dammit, there were a lot more people than he remembered there being two seconds ago. He tried to focus, redirecting his attention back to the redhead who was staring back at him with anticipation. Although his performance wouldn't compare to Ian's, he knew he was still about to blow his mind with the song choice. 

"You're gonna have to get closer to the screen to see the words Mickey." Ian shouted as the music began.

"Bitch, you wish. Think I'd pick a song I didn't know the words to?" he replied matter of factly before beginning the song. _"The club isn't the best place to find a lover, so the bar is where I go."_

Ian's mouth fell open. Mickey Milkovich singing Ed Sheeran was the very last thing in the world he had been expecting, but he'd be lying if he said it wasn't kind of hot. 

_"Come over and start up a conversation with just me, and trust me I'll give it a chance now. Take my hand stop, put Van the Man on the jukebox and then we start to dance."_

Mickey was by no means a dancer, but that didn't mean he didn't know how to work his hips a little. His moves were not as graceful as the redhead's, but it had the intended effect. Ian was biting his lip and taking in every curve of his date's body. He wanted to see Mickey perform those moves somewhere else. Preferably in his bed. 

_"I'm in love with the shape of you. We push and pull like a magnet do. Although my heart is fallin' too, I'm in love with your body."_

How Mickey controlled himself through the redheads performance Ian would never know. All he did know was that the tattooed man's movements were doing things to him, and he'd be damned if he was going another second without his hands on him.

 _"Come on be my baby, come on. Come on be my bab-"_ Mickey was interrupted by Ian jumping onto the stage, tearing the microphone from the brunet’s hands and pulling him down off the stage and toward the restrooms. The audience watched with puzzled faces as the duo turned the corner and out of sight.

They entered the restroom and Ian immediately shoved the shorter man up against the wall. He slid one leg in between Mickey's while simultaneously grabbing his wrists and pinning them above his head before attaching his lips to his neck. 

"Fuck." Mickey groaned tilting his head back to give the other man more room. 

"You're so goddamn hot, Mick." Ian whispered breathily into the brunet's ear, sending shivers down his spine. Ian pressed his leg closer to the other man, almost lifting him.

Mickey tried to focus on what the taller man’s actions, but all he could focus on was something digging into his back. "Fu-fuck hold on somethings stabbin' me."

"No problem." Ian replied dropping the raven haired man's arms and instead gripping his ass, lifting him up off the floor causing Mickey to instinctively wrap his thick thighs around the ginger's waist so that he wasn't left awkwardly dangling.

"What the fuck are you doing? Put me the fuck down."

"Hold on to me or you'll fall." 

"I'm not a fuckin' girl Galla-" he began to protest, but was cut off by Ian pulling away from the wall, forcing Mickey to also wrap his arms around Ian's neck so that he didn't fall backwards. 

"Such a perfect ass." the redhead confessed completely ignoring the complaints from his date and gripping a little tighter. He carried the man over to the counter and placed him down on the space between two sinks. 

Mickey heard his phone go off in his pocket alerting him to a text, but he was too fucking gone on the redhead to think about it. All he could focus on was the feel of Ian's big hands exploring his body and his hardening cock grinding against him. Thoughts about what a dick that size would feel like inside of him flooded his mind, causing a small moan to escape his lips.

"Love the sounds you make." the ginger whispered heatedly into Mickey's ear sending goosebumps over the brunet’s body. 

"Yeah? Just wait till you get in me." the brunet teased before once again hearing his phone go off. "Fuck, Ia-Ian I gotta check that."

"Then check it." Ian responds barely missing a beat before continuing his task of marking up his date's neck.

Mickey reached into his pocket pulling out his phone. He had two missed texts from his sister.

_**Mandy: hi dad** _

_**Mandy: its yev** _

"Shit, it's Yevgeny." Mickey said, his body tensing and voice full of worry. He instantly dialed his sister's number, and Ian backed off to give the other man space.

The line rang four times before, much to his surprise, Yevgeny answered "Hey little man, everything okay?" Mickey questioned.

Ian couldn't hear what was being said, but did notice how quickly the shorter man visibly relaxed. He moved back to his original position and placed his hand on the brunet’s knee and began rubbing circles with his thumb.

"Yeah, yeah I'm havin' fun." he responds while sending a smirk in Ian's direction. "What about you? Why're you up so late? Where's Aunt Mandy?" .... "Is that right? Let me talk to her." .... "You just told me she was watching tv, how the fuck is she too busy to talk now?" he paused and took a deep breathe "Ya know what, it's fine. Just get to bed, alright? I'll be home soon." ... "Love you too, night."

Mickey ended the call and shoved his phone back into his pocket, all while smiling to himself. Sometimes he really just couldn't get over how goddamn lucky he was. His first night away from Yevgeny and the kid was calling to check up on _him._ To make sure _he_ was having fun. He looked up to find the ginger looking right back at him with a matching grin.

"What?" Mickey questioned, one eyebrow raised.

"Love your smile." he praised, closing the distance between them for a chaste kiss. "Was everything alright?"

"Yeah. Said Mandy was lettin' him play games on her phone but wanted to make sure I was having fun too." his smile growing even larger.

"Are you? Having fun?" 

“Yeah, yeah I am.” He said earnestly while gazing into the other man’s eyes.

Ian smiled, grabbing Mickey’s hand and placing a soft kiss on it. “I think it’s time I walk you home now.”

 

A few moments later they were making their way out of the bar and heading in the direction of Mickey’s house. As ready as he was to get back to Yevgeny, he wasn’t ready for this night to end. His night with the redhead had been… well, _fun._ He didn’t know what he had been expecting on this date, but what he got was unforgettable. Although the restaurant may not have been his thing, he had been willing to sit through it for Ian. Speaking of things he was willing to do for the ginger, he was shocked at himself for actually getting on that stage and singing. He was lucky that his son was a fan of Top 40 radio or he might not have known any of the song choices. The sound of _Love Is A Battlefield_ coming from Ian’s pocket pulled him out of his thoughts.

Ian’s face turned the color of his hair as he pulled out the phone “It’s uhh, my sister Debbie. She must have changed my ringtone.” he explained as he ignored the call.

“Uh huh, I’d blame that on my sister too.”

“Excuse me?! Even if she didn't it's a great song, Mick. It's a classic.”

“We obviously had different definitions of _great songs._ ”

Ian stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face the shorter man, eyebrow raised “Did you just… Did you just disrespect Pat Benatar?” 

Before Mickey had a chance to respond, Ian was singing at the top of his lungs _We are young! Heartache to heartache, we stand!_

Mickey looked around, quickly covering the redheads mouth with his hand “It’s the middle of the fuckin’ night, you wanna keep it down?”

Ian would not be silenced. He pushed Mickey’s hand away and continued _“We are strong! No one can tell us we’re wrong. Stretching our hearts for so long, both of u-”_ he was interrupted yet again by Mickey’s hand on his mouth. 

“Hold up, what did you say?”

“Uhh… the lyrics?”

“No, you said it wrong.” Mickey said matter of factly.

“I definitely didn't. I think I know the words a little better than you would.”

“No, you said _stretching_ our hearts… it's _searching_ our hearts.”

“Um, no it’s not.”

“Yes it fuckin’ is. Look it up.”

“Gonna love seeing your face when you're wrong.” Ian said as he pulled out his phone to google the lyrics. He clicked on the first link and quickly scrolled through. The smug look on his face quickly falling when he found the line.

Mickey immediately noticed and chuckled “See, told ya.” he said with a smirk _“Searching our hearts for so long. Love is a battlefield!”_

“I may have been wrong, but now you'll never be able to convince me that you don't love that song. I bet you sing it in the shower.”

“Maybe one day you’ll find out.” Mickey teased as they began walking again.

“Mmm, I’m gonna need you to make sure I have the rest of the words right then.” the redhead said before clearing his throat and continuing his solo _“Believe me, I can't tell you why but I'm trapped by your love and chained to your side.”_ he bellowed, throwing his arm around Mickey’s shoulders to pull him close. 

Mickey beamed up at his redhead and thought _fuck it, why not._

_“We are strong!”_ they sang in unison _“Heartache to heartache, we stand! No promises, no demands! Love is a battlefield!”_

The duo laughed together as they came to a stop in front of the brunet’s door. Not wanting the night to end quite yet, Mickey lunged forward crashing his lips against the redheads and slipping his hands into the fiery red locks. Ian wrapped his arms around the brunet’s waist pulling him closer, but before things could intensify the front door swung open revealing a eager six year old. Mickey sighed as the two men untangled themselves. 

“Daddy!! I thought I heard you out here.” Yevgeny exclaimed as he jumped forward and wrapped his tiny arms around his father’s leg. 

“Hey kid, thought I told you to go to bed already?” He questioned, pretending not to know the reason why. 

“I tried, but I wanted to make sure you made it home okay.” Yevgeny mumbled hiding his face in Mickey’s leg “and Aunt Mandy doesn't do the voices right in my story like you do.”

Mickey smiled. He had tried to explain to Mandy all the different voices for the characters, knowing Yev wouldn't go to bed without it, but she had waved him off claiming she could do it on her own. He was already preparing his ‘I told you so’ when Yev began talking again.

“Hi Ian! How are Shell and Bee?” 

Just as Ian was about to respond, a voice came from inside the apartment “Yevgeny, what the fuck are you doing?! The Bachelor is back on!” 

“I'm coming!” He yelled back to her “Ian, you gots to come meet Aunt Mandy, you'll love her and you can finish this episode with us!” 

Before Mickey could object, Yevgeny was grabbing Ian’s hand and pulling him inside, leaving a stunned Mickey at the door. Coming to his senses, he walked inside to find all three of them sitting on the couch, eyes glued to the tv. One contestant had just received the final rose of the night when Ian scoffed. 

Mandy finally looked over, raising an eyebrow “What the fuck was that for?”

“Olivia should have went home, she’s fake as hell.”

“Excuse me?! She’s the hottest bitch on here.”

“So? Looks aren't everything. Lauren B is hot and isn't a bitch like Olivia.”

“I like them bitchy.”

“Yeah, me too.” Ian said with a chuckle. 

Mickey couldn't hide his smile as he finally walked into the room and sat in the chair closest to Mandy. 

“Well, well, well. Look who finally made it home.” Mandy said smugly as she muted the tv and eyed her brother, definitely noticing the sex hair. “Guess it's safe to say you had a good night.” 

Mickey blushed and rubbed at the back of his neck, choosing to ignore his sister in hopes that she would drop it. He should have known he wouldn't be so lucky.

“Damn, that's a huge hickey Mick.” then turning her attention to Ian “Nice work.” She said, causing both men to turn bright red.

Yevgeny looked to his dad curiously “What's a hickey?!” 

Mandy bust out laughing while Mickey sat there speechless just staring back at his son. 

Yeah, Ian could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It took a lot longer than I expected to get this next part out, so I apologize for the wait. I hope you'll enjoy it as much as I did writing it.
> 
> As always, thank you to my amazing beta who puts up with me being all over the place, and does way more work than a normal beta should :)
> 
> All feedback is encouraged and appreciated. Stay tuned for part three ;)
> 
> Chapter title: Surrender the Night - My Chemical Romance


End file.
